<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BJ and the Queens. by MmbBlossom14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373269">BJ and the Queens.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14'>MmbBlossom14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drag Queens, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Road Trips, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper is a journalist trying to prove to her boss she has what it takes for that promotion. Coming with the up and coming idea of following some drag queens on their road trip around America to get to America next Top Queen. The catch is she's been put with the one person she can't stand in the world. The most stubborn photographer ever Jughead Jones.</p>
<p>Thank you to @softbetts for the phenomenonal moodboard you'll see on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper is the most hard working person ever. But she needs to learn to let it go. She needs to learn to take a breath. Catch a break but mainly to relax. She's all work and no play.</p>
<p>She's 25 and been at that magazine since she was 18 as an intern. Wanting to work her way up at the best magazine. The Glitzs Mag was all about the new upencoming thing.</p>
<p>She was so close in getting her promotion she could feel it. 7 years of hard work and determination it was only just around the corner. But she needed something bigger, something better and bolder to pusher at the top.</p>
<p>So sitting in the board room she raises her hand.</p>
<p>"Cooper?" Penny said.</p>
<p>"Why don't we follow some drag queens from show to show? See about their way of life how they live. See why we are so afraid of how bold they are. How themselves as a person are not afraid of doing something bold. Follow their story. Our readers will eat that sit up."</p>
<p>Penny's eyes lit up. Betty felt like she's just hit the fucking jackpot. The only problem was now she's pitched it she might not get it.</p>
<p>"Perfect Cooper. You're on this with-"Penny looked around the room to see Jughead writing notes and idea for each project."Jughead."</p>
<p>Jughead just nodded. </p>
<p>"Perfect. You'll leave this weekend. Meet them at Diva Royale."</p>
<p>"Perfect." Betty smiled happily. </p>
<p>Betty headed to her desk to do some research. She was so excited for this. She decided to call up her best friend and roomate. </p>
<p>"Hi B, you okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. I got the article. I leave on Saturday." </p>
<p>"That's amazing!" </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm with Forsythe." Betty sighed.</p>
<p>There was a known fact around the office. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones don't get along. It's not for the lack of trying it's for the lack of similarities. The only similarities they have are they're workaholics, except Jones knows how to have a good time. </p>
<p>"Oh that budding love I can sense." </p>
<p>"Your senses are deadly wrong."Betty sighed.</p>
<p>"Sure you fancy him." Veronica teased. </p>
<p>"You bitch." </p>
<p>"I don't." She lied. </p>
<p>"Something happened in Riverdale." Veronica pointed out. </p>
<p>Veronica was right but Betty didn't want to admit that. </p>
<p>"I've got to go. I Love you, bye." </p>
<p>"Love you too bitch." </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Saturday morning Betty was up early. She missed breakfast and coffee. She was exhausted. Betty was already frustrated at Jughead for being late. When he did arrive he only had coffee for himself.</p>
<p>"Seriously Forsythe? You're late. Late without coffee for the person your meeting is pure rude." </p>
<p>Kevin and Fangs were already waiting for them. Betty had already hit it off with them. They met doing drag three years ago and now we're dating. </p>
<p>"Betty dearest its fine. We were early anyway." Kevin smiled. </p>
<p>"Kevin Keller the Devine Tension. A pleasure to meet you handsome." </p>
<p>"Fangs Forgarty, Charlamine Tension." </p>
<p>"Sorry I was late there was an accident on the subway." Jughead apologiesed. </p>
<p>"So I made it here the same way Forsythe." </p>
<p>Kevin and Fangs looked towards at each other. They smiled as it reminded themselves of how they were when they first met. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Elizabeth that I inconvenienced you. Remember it's Jughead not Forsythe I hate my family name." He sighed. </p>
<p>"Aww why it's so unique though?" Kevin asked. </p>
<p>"Well Forsythe here comes from my small home town. Forsythe hasn't got a good rep on the North side."</p>
<p>Jughead looked over at Betty. He gave her a death stare. "Like you weren't perfect. Little miss I did everything to please everything. When I did the one thing for myself it exploded in your face and then back lashed on me." He snapped.</p>
<p>"That wasn't my fault!" </p>
<p>"Hold up! Before you get on our RV you need to let this negative energy go. We need a zen atmosphere." Fangs told them as Kevin stood next to him nodding in agreement. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Kevin added.</p>
<p>Betty and Jughead both looked at one another before looking away. </p>
<p>"Fine we'll go by ourselves." Fangs told them. </p>
<p>"Fine... wait!" Betty stopped them. They both turned around to look at them. "We... Forsythe and I... Well-" </p>
<p>"We used to date. In secret because it was shamed upon us dating." Jughead added. </p>
<p>"His stupid gang family found out and his mother threatened me away." Betty continued. </p>
<p>"So as you can see Elizabeth here blames me but it wasn't my fault... Betts it wasn't my fault. You know how I distance myself from them." </p>
<p>"Just leave me alone Forsythe."</p>
<p>Betty walked on the RV. She sat in the corner seat pulling her book out beloved he got her. It was a first edition.</p>
<p>Back outside Jughead just sighed. He missed her friendship most of all. He hoped this trip would bring them closer together. </p>
<p>" You miss her don't you?" Fangs asked.</p>
<p>"I think I just miss my friend the most. I miss being around her, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. It was only me, her and our friend Arch. Then my mother moved back and brought all the gang shit to life. My dad was trying to keep me out of it but couldn't when she was back. "He explained. </p>
<p>"What do you miss most about her?" </p>
<p>"When she concentrates she sticks her tongue out slightly." Jughead smiled. "It's adorable... But now all she does is work. She doesn't take time for herself anymore. It breaks my heart. I hope this trip lightens her up a little." </p>
<p>"What's your favourite memory together?" Fangs asked.</p>
<p>Jughead instantly grew a wider smile. "She wasn't always this up tight. She used to have a little fun." He repeated. "Anyway we went camping one year for Archie's birthday. We made a rope swing into the lake. Betty recreated the Tarzam moment. She didn't realise how bitter cold the water was. She swam out immediately wrapping her freezing cold embrace around me. Archie didn't think anything of it. "He smiled. </p>
<p>"Wow you really love her." </p>
<p>"I did." Jughead whispered. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. She probably still cares." Kevin added. </p>
<p>"Doubt it. Our mother's ripped into her." </p>
<p>"We'll see about that." </p>
<p>They all headed inside the RV. Jughead saw her reading the book he got her for her birthday. He smiled at her, Betty saw him smile at her. She just glanced at her book. She flipped to the front cover and opened it. She placed the sticky note in there. </p>
<p>~For my beloved, thank you for showing me your favourite author. Thank you for showing me love. I love you.~</p>
<p>She closed the book before she pulled in a her head phones in to listen to a podcast. It was a true crime pod cast that he introduced her too. </p>
<p>"So our first stop is Pittsburg." Te man sat at the front of the RV cheered. </p>
<p>Both Betty and Jughead just nodded. Throughout the drive Betty was nervously tapping her feet. She had to be in a small cann with Jughead for at least a few weeks. She was afraid of being so close to him. Not for her own safety but for the feelings that's bound to come up. </p>
<p>"So how did you two meet?" Jughead asked.</p>
<p>"Through our drag mother." Kevin smiled.</p>
<p>"We were preforming at a beat down grotty club in New York. We used to hate each other but we fell in love." Fangs smiled towards his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"I love you too baby." </p>
<p>Betty smiled at them she loved seeing people happy in love. It made her miss dating but she didn't have time for that now. She was all work focused. </p>
<p>"So Betty are you seeing anyone?" Kevin asked. </p>
<p>"I don't date anymore. I'm more work focused." She admitted. </p>
<p>"You Jughead?" Fangs added. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm dating around. I've been on a few dates with Sabrina from the office." </p>
<p>Betty looked at him with hurt in her eyes then anger. "Sabrina, seriously? God you do have a type. How could you go on dates with her when she's still fucking her ex and loves him. You Forsythe are stupid." She sighed. </p>
<p>Kevin and Fangs looked at each other before looking at her. "How can you be that stupid? She might be pretty but she's shallow." Betty kept ranting. </p>
<p>Jughead rolled his eyes. He looked over at her."Why you jealous?" He teased knowing it will rile her up. </p>
<p>"Jealous! Why would I be jealous of her bleach blonde unhealthy hair? Why would I be jealous when she's just a women wanting to break hearts." Betty snapped. </p>
<p>"She's so jealous." Kevin and Fangs whispered in unison. </p>
<p>"Is she nice?" Fangs asked. </p>
<p>"She's different and funny. I don't know yet." Jughead admitted. </p>
<p>"She's different and funny." Betty mimicked. </p>
<p>The boys in the front couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Jughead I hate my family. Don't touch my camera. Don't eat my food. Don't touch my coffee. I'm weird, I'm a weirdo have you not seen with this stupid hat on." Betty did her best Jughead impression. </p>
<p>"That's real mature Elizabeth." Jughead tried to hold back a smile. He liked seeing her let go a little. </p>
<p>"Now its your turn Jughead."Kevin told him." It's only fair."</p>
<p>"This is going to be funny." Fangs smiled. </p>
<p>"I'm Elizabeth, I don't fucking dare touch my work Archie. Juggie what are you laughing at. This took my hours. You know my mum will kill me if it's nothing but perfect... Ugh!" </p>
<p>Betty gave him a glare. "You're a dick Forsythe." She sighed again.</p>
<p>"Yeah a dick you enjoyed once."</p>
<p>"Okay... Okay... Enough, let's listen to some Dolly." Kevin told them.</p>
<p>They both nodded.</p>
<p>Kevin and Fangs started to humm the song. Betty couldn't help but sing.</p>
<p>"Tumble outta bed<br/>And I stumble to the kitchen<br/>Pour myself a cup of ambition<br/>And yawn and stretch<br/>And try to come to life." Betty began to sing. She was tapping her foot. She got more into it. </p>
<p>"Jump in the shower<br/>And the blood starts pumpin'<br/>Out on the street<br/>The traffic starts jumpin'<br/>The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5." </p>
<p>Jughead looked at her and smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Workin' 9 to 5,<br/>What a way to make a livin'<br/>Barely gettin' by<br/>It's all takin' and no givin'<br/>They just use your mind<br/>And they never give you credit<br/>It's enough to drive you crazy<br/>If you let it." </p>
<p>Kevin and Fangs was looking impressed singing with her. </p>
<p>"9 to 5, for service and devotion<br/>You would think that I<br/>Would deserve a fair promotion<br/>Want to move ahead<br/>But the boss won't seem to let me<br/>I swear sometimes that man is out to get me." </p>
<p>"You feel like Penny's out to get you?" He asked. </p>
<p>Betty just rolled her eyes. Jughead knew she did feel like that. She's been trying to get a promotion for ages. </p>
<p>"They let you dream<br/>Just to watch 'em shatter<br/>You're just a step<br/>On the boss-man's ladder<br/>But you got dreams<br/>He'll never take away<br/>You're in the same boat<br/>With a lot of your friends<br/>Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in<br/>'N' the tide's gonna turn<br/>And it's all gonna roll your way. "</p>
<p>"Join in Jughead!" They boys cheered. </p>
<p>"Oh I don't sing." </p>
<p>"He doesn't." Betty agreed. "I had to bribe him into doing the school musical with me." Betty smiled. </p>
<p>"Wait you did the school musical?" Kevin gasped in excitement. </p>
<p>"It's something I want to forget." He shivered. </p>
<p>Betty laughed softly. "You were so good." She told him. </p>
<p>"Wait did Miss Elizabeth." Jughead teased. </p>
<p>"Shut up and song Forsythe." </p>
<p>Jughead nodded as he joined in. </p>
<p>"Workin' 9 to 5<br/>What a way to make a livin'<br/>Barely gettin' by<br/>It's all takin' and no givin'<br/>They just use your mind<br/>And you never get the credit<br/>It's enough to drive you crazy<br/>If you let it. 9 to 5, yeah<br/>They got you where they want you. There's a better life<br/>And you think about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game<br/>No matter what they call it<br/>And you spend your life<br/>Puttin' money in his wallet. "</p>
<p>Jughead glanced over at Betty as she sang as she danced in her chair. He saw her began to lighten up and he loved seeing her like that. </p>
<p>"9 to 5, whoa<br/>What a way to make a livin'<br/>Barely gettin' by<br/>It's all takin' and no givin'<br/>They just use your mind<br/>And they never give you credit<br/>It's enough to drive you crazy<br/>If you let it. 9 to 5, yeah<br/>They got you where they want you. There's a better life<br/>And you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game<br/>No matter what they call it<br/>And you spend your life<br/>Puttin' money in his wallet. Working 9 to 5. "They all song. </p>
<p>As soon as the song ended their were smiles on their faces. Betty looked back out towards the window. She sighed upset knowing that it was one good moment like the high school days. </p>
<p>They got to an RV park and parked up for the night. There was only two beds. Fangs and Kevin were sharing and Jughead and Betty had to share.</p>
<p>"We're sharing?" Betty questioned. </p>
<p>"Yep sorry." The men replied. </p>
<p>They both hopped on to the bed. It was a small single bed. It was slightly bigger than a single one. Betty sighed she had the side closer to the one at the wall.</p>
<p>"Okay so don't go in my space Forsythe and don't snore. You're a snorer."</p>
<p>"I'm not Elizabeth." Jughead pouted.</p>
<p>Betty rolled her eyes as she pulled the blanket over herself. Jughead climbed on the bed with her. It was so small and cramped. He was about to fall off the bed when she moved up right against the way. </p>
<p>Jughead moved back further on the bed. Betty glanced up at him. "I'm cold." She whispered. </p>
<p>"Do you never not complain? </p>
<p>Betty glared at him for what seemed like the millionth time that year. She touched his face to make him aware how cold she is. </p>
<p>" Okay your freezing. "He whispered. </p>
<p>"Told you." </p>
<p>"Yeah you did."</p>
<p>Jughead took her hands as he warmed her. Betty placed her head on his chest as they saved some space on the bed.</p>
<p>"Now shut up and don't fall off." Betty ordered.</p>
<p>"Okay Miss Elizabeth."</p>
<p>They shortly fell asleep after that. They never once left each others embrace. Both having one of their best sleeps in awhile. </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>The following morning they were all in a diner. Betty had already pulled out her laptop to start writing. Jughead was practically inhaling the pancakes. The men sat drinking their coffee with their sausage sandwichs. </p>
<p>"She hasn't even eaten anything. Is that normal?" Kevin asked.</p>
<p>"I hate saying this but yes. She gets so in the zone and doesn't eat. In high school I had to bring her food."</p>
<p>Betty had her headphones in and couldn't hear them. Jughead tapped her shoulder, Betty pulled one ear phone out and looked at him.</p>
<p>"Forsythe you know I hate being interpreted."</p>
<p>Jughead rolled his eyes. He looked at his two unfinished pancakes on his plate. He pushed them towards her.</p>
<p>"You need to eat Betts."</p>
<p>Betty nodded. She started to eat the pancakes on the plate. Kevin nodded at Jughead as he was making an effort with her. </p>
<p>Betty sent what she had so far to Penny. Penny wanted to be alerted at every point for these articles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~The Road To Queens. ~</p>
<p>Drag queens they've taken the world by storm. They've taken so many hateful hits. But has anyone taken the time to ask them who they really are. </p>
<p>Have you asked them their story? </p>
<p>Have you asked them why drag? </p>
<p>Over the next few weeks us at Glitzs Mag are following two queen's on the road to the biggest Queen compition in the US. Some say the world. </p>
<p>We'll be following Devine Tension and Charlamine Tension on the road. </p>
<p>We'll take you through all the ups and downs of their journey and also our own personal journey. </p>
<p>Maybe at the end of this we'll be able to channel their confidence. Maybe at the end of all this we all learn to include and not to discrimination. Maybe this will take us on our own self journey just like the ones these Queens did to get here who knows. </p>
<p>Or, </p>
<p>Maybe we'll find our inner Queen's. </p>
<p>~E. Cooper. ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first show on the road was amazing. Betty and Jughead opted to sit at the back. Well Jughead got up and walked around to take photos of them ta all different angles.</p><p>Betty was debating on whether is she should get an alcoholic drink. After all she is kind of working but also on holiday too.</p><p>Kevin and Fangs walked up to them in their drag before they were heading on stage.</p><p>"Get a drink down you." They smiled at them passing them some cocktails.</p><p>"We really shouldn't were working." Betty said. </p><p>"I also don't drink." Jughead added. </p><p>"Well still B have a drink we won't tell if you don't." They teased. </p><p>Betty looked up at Jughead. "Betty it's okay to relax once in awhile." Jughead told her. "I don't mind if people drink around me."  Betty just nodded as she took the drink from Kevin. </p><p>"Thank you." Betty smiled. </p><p>"How do you like it so far?" </p><p>"It's loud." She giggled. </p><p>"I'm used to this. I go to my friends sets." </p><p>"Arch is still doing them?" Betty asked him. </p><p>"Well Elizabeth if you do care yes. I know we've all lost contact since high school and now you have your college friend Veronica." </p><p>Fangs and Kevin rolled their eyes at them. "I do care about Arch. We do speak when we're in Riverdale. Thank you Forsythe." </p><p>"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife honey." Fangs teased. </p><p>"Get me a slice of fuck me up babe." Kevin winked. Betty couldn't help but let out a small gigle. "Catch you two love birds later." </p><p>"Love birds? Not a chance." Betty told them as she slightly looked at Jughead. </p><p>"Just try be friends." Fangs told them. </p><p>"We'll try." They said in unison. </p><p>Both Kevin and Fangs headed to the stage as they held hands. They were dancing to lip sincing to  'The Edge of Glory.' </p><p>Betty got up and started to dance. She already drank both of the drinks wanting to let loose. She danced as no one was watching as she sang along. </p><p>Kevin nodded over to her with a smile. Betty just laughed as she did this dramatic who me gesture. Jughead was at the side of the stage glancing at the both of them when this happened. </p><p>He also knew that Betty was a light weight. She would have a killer headache in the morning. Jughead also couldn't help but smile. He smiled at her. She was drunk and dancing like how she used too. </p><p>If anyone asked him why he could tell she was drunk he'd say she doesn't do that anymore. Jughead decided that was photos as the set was finished. He headed over to her.</p><p>Jughead had best try his luck right? What else has he got to loose?</p><p>"Hey Betts."</p><p>"Juggie! Dance with me." She slurred.</p><p>"I thought you hated me." Jughead teased.</p><p>"I don't care. Dance with me. The music is good and I want to dance."</p><p>Betty fell into his hands. Jughead caught her smiling faintly. "Liked we danced at midnight on New year's eve at Sweet waters." He smiled faintly.</p><p>~Flashback. ~</p><p>Every year pops throw a massive New Year's eve party. Alls welcome and no drama. Each year its a tradition that the Cooper, the Jones and the Andrews all attend.</p><p>It was the same each year yet this year with parents slightly tipsy and pops full crowded Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were able to sneak out.</p><p>They took themselves to Sweet waters. It was the best place to watch the fireworks with the littlest amount of nose. They hadn't had any time to themselves that night.</p><p>"Hey baby." Betty smiled.</p><p>"What do you want?" He teased kissing her head.</p><p>"Exactly this but with a little dancing."</p><p>"Really Betts?" Jughead pouted. "I can't dance."</p><p>Betty stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She nodded smiling. Jughead held her waist tightly as they kissed sweetly swaying from side to side. He kept stepping on her foot and all Betty could do was laugh.</p><p>"You were right. You can't even sway." She giggled. </p><p>"Hey baby that's mean." Jughead pouted.</p><p>Betty leaned up as he kissed him. Jughead picked her up off the ground smiling. As they deepened the kiss the fireworks started.</p><p>"Happy New year baby." He whispered in between kissing them.</p><p>~End of Flashback. ~</p><p>"But this time your not stepping on my feet." She slurred.</p><p>"Yeah but this time your drunk." Jughead teased.</p><p>"I'm soooorber."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jughead teased.</p><p>"I can walk in a straight line." She pouted.</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>Betty tired her hair up as she took her heels off. She shoved then on Jughead’s hand. Betty put a foot in front of the other as she walked in a circle. Jughead laughed softly at her.</p><p>"See Juggie I can walk in a line."</p><p>Kevin and Jughead were now singing born this way. Betty's eyes lit up as she put her heels on running on stage to preform with them.</p><p>Jughead decided to film it on his phone as he watched them. He cheered them on. She fell off the stage into his arms. Betty looked up at him as she cupped his face.</p><p>"So sexy." She leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back softly before pulling away. He knew he couldn't take advantage of her like that. "Betts..." </p><p>"I'm sleepy can we go home Juggie?" </p><p>"Sure Betts." Jughead smiled. </p><p>Kevin and Fangs came over after their set. "So our Miss B is a little tipsy." Kevin giggled.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm going to go get her to bed." Jughead smiled."She's going to regret it in the morning." He added.</p><p>"Wouldn't we all." Fangs smiled kissing his boyfriend.</p><p>"We'll see you back at the RV." </p><p>"Night." </p><p>_____</p><p>At the RV Jughead picked Betty on the bed. He then joined her as he made sure she didn't fall off.</p><p>"Juggie I miss your cute face." Betty smiled sleepily.</p><p>"I miss you too Betts." He answered honestly.</p><p>"Why does your mother hate me?"She slurred.</p><p>"Because you made me happy." Jughead whispered holding her close.</p><p>"Why?" Betty hiccuped.</p><p>"Because she hates me Betts. She hated that I found a better love than she ever would have." He explained.</p><p>"She's a bitch."</p><p>Jughead moved her hair out the way softly. "That's the truest thing I've heard." He smiled. </p><p>"I'll always love you Juggie. I don't know why. I guess I connected with you more than I have with anyone else." </p><p>"Me too Betts. That's why I'm so bitter about loosing you." Jughead admitted kissing her head softly. </p><p>"Maybe this trip will help us get close again." She smiled. </p><p>"Let's hope." </p><p>"I'm cold." Betty shivered. </p><p>Jughead pulled off his jumper and gave it to her. Betty pulled it on before snuggling deep into his side. He wrapped her up in his embrace as they fell asleep together. </p><p>_____</p><p>The next morning Betty woke up with a killer headache. She groaned in pain as she saw the boys driving already.</p><p>"What time is it?" She groaned at the light being too bright. Jughead laughed softly looking over at her. "Hung over Betts?" He teased.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Jones."</p><p>"Fine if you don't want your one shot vanilla latte with the toffee muffin I got you then I'll have them." Jughead smirked at her.</p><p>Betty's eyes lit up at the mention. "You remembered my coffee order?" She smiled faintly.</p><p>"Of course Betts. I wouldn't forget something as important as that." He shrugged.</p><p>"Did I do something stupid last night?" Betty questioned.</p><p>Jughead just laughed to himself. "We have video proff Betts." He smiled.</p><p>Betty jumped off the bed falling as she pulled his phone out his hand. Typing his old password in. It was still the same as before her birthday. </p><p>She clicked on the video watching it. Betty blushed in embarrassment. </p><p>"It's not so bad Betts."</p><p>"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Jones?" Betty shoved the phone to his chest. "Well I imagine it's not as bad as you kissing Jughead last night." Fangs teased. </p><p>Betty looked at Jughead, "We didn't?" She whispered. </p><p>"Well you did I pulled away not wanting to take advantage of you." Jughead admitted. </p><p>"What else happened?" </p><p>"Maybe we should stop for gas baby." Fangs told Kevin. </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>They stopped for gas as Betty and Jughead headed to grab some food for the RV. </p><p>"Jones your not telling me something." Betty told him. </p><p>"Betts..." </p><p>"Juggie please don't call me that." He could see the tears form in her eyes. </p><p>"We talked alot about us." He confessed. </p><p>Betty's eyes dilated in panic. "Betty its fine." He leaned over to touch her hand. </p><p>"What did I say?" </p><p>"What did we both say more like." Jughead corrected her. </p><p>"Juggie please." Betty begged. </p><p>"We talked about how we ended. How we or I had feelings for you still. Ghat they'll never go away." </p><p>Betty just sighed, "I told you I still loved you didn't I?" She whispered. </p><p>Jughead nodded softly. </p><p>"Fuck! I made a fool of myself. You don't love me back. You're seeing Sabrina." Betty panicked. </p><p>"Hey, hey calm down panic alarm." He teased. Betty couldn't help but smile softly. "You haven't called me that since high school." </p><p>In high school she'd panic and stress alot. So each time that would occur he'd call her his panic alarm and boop her nose to make her instantly smile.</p><p>"Yeah." Jughead smiled matching her's. Now do I need to boop your nose to turn you off?"He teased. </p><p>Betty shook her head no. </p><p>"Betts do you remember anything about last night?"</p><p>Betty took a moment to think. She took a long silence until she broke it with her gasp. </p><p>"We kissed and... You -" </p><p>"I?" He prompted. </p><p>"You feel the same way. Bitter and angry like me... I... I've been taking the anger out on the wrong person....fuck I'm sorry." Betty admitted. </p><p>Jughead just looked at her. "It's okay Betts. Plus you still look good in my clothes." He teased. </p><p>Betty looked down seeing herself in his jumper. "Shut up prick." Betty whispered smiling faintly. </p><p>"Now we know the truth can we be more kind to each other?" He teased rubbing his thumb over her palm. </p><p>Kevin and Fangs were stood at either end of the ilse they were talking in. They were watching the whole scene go down. They felt like proud parents. </p><p>"That's our children." Kevin whispered proudly. </p><p>Betty looked up at him with tears in her eyes still. "Ooh I don't know Jones." She whispered. "Sounds like a hard bargain." </p><p>Jughead laughed softly towards her. "What if I add in a coffee there and then?" He smiled shaking his head like a fool. </p><p>"What type of coffee are we talking about Jones?" </p><p>"Well I would say pops but we're not going anywhere near there. So dinner coffee it is." </p><p>"If it's not Pops finest the deals off." Betty teased. </p><p>"What shall we do then?" Jughead joked. Betty stood up on her tiptoes and hugged him gently. "You're still a massive dick but I can play nice." She whispered in his ear. </p><p>"You would know wouldn't you?" He winked. </p><p>Betty just burst out into a fit of laughter. She's hadn't had that in awhile. She missed laughing so much it hurt. </p><p>"You didn't!" </p><p>"Maybe I just did." Jughead smiled. </p><p>Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Come Jones we'll be late." She told him. </p><p>"You've said that to me alot too." He winked.</p><p>"You're unbelievable Juggie."</p><p>"Oh I know." </p><p>______</p><p>Back on the RV: </p><p>Fangs was now driving when Betty and Jughead sat on the couch together. They were strapped in just incase they got pulled over. </p><p>Kevin looked over and smirked at them. They were going through which pictures to use and add on. </p><p>"My my have my children kissed and made up." He teased. </p><p>"You'll never know."Betty teased pointing out a picture." That's a good one. Have you started the new article? Penny wants it in by midnight. "Jughead told her. </p><p>" Seriously? Does she think my fucking fingers are made of magic? "Betty sighed as the boys just laughed. Betty couldn't help but join in laughing too. </p><p>"Fine, I'll get started on it soon." </p><p>Jughead just looked down at her and smiled. Betty saw him. "Stop that." She ordered. </p><p>"Stop what?" </p><p>"Smiling at me Jones." </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes at her. "Fine Coop but I've missed you." He told her. </p><p>"Let's take things slow Juggie. So Friends first... I don't want to get hurt again." </p><p>"Trust me you won't. We're staying far, far away from my mother dearest." Betty laughed again. It's weird hearing him say that. It's usually her saying stuff like that. "Deal."Betty smiled at him. </p><p>" Look at our children Fangs. They're growing up too fast. "Kevin teased up. </p><p>Both Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes." So I guess we're royalty now Juggie. "</p><p>"Maybe so Betts." </p><p>Betty pulled out a new document and started to write. Kevin decided to message Jughead. </p><p>K: explain!! </p><p>J: we talked about our drunk conversations last night. </p><p>K: they were? </p><p>J: about us. That we still had feelings for one another. </p><p>K: and? Tell Momma Devine the truth. </p><p>J: were talking again. She says as friends wanting to go slow. </p><p>K: Good boy son and you? </p><p>J: just happy were talking again. </p><p>Betty saw he was messaging someone with a smile on his face. She instantly got jealous. </p><p>"Is that Sabrina?" She asked. </p><p>"No." Jughead answered honestly. </p><p>"Now darling Elizabeth, jealousy doesn't look good on you sweetie." Kevin teased. </p><p>"I'll have you must know Tension I look fabulous in green." She shot back. </p><p>"You got told baby." Fangs smiled placing his hand on his thigh. </p><p>"Oh Shush." He pouted. </p><p>Betty smirked as she thought what to write. </p><p> </p><p>~Truthfully Queens and oneself.~</p><p>Drag queens aren't just Drag Queens. They're performers and that's the truth. They have a lust to preform. They get off on the roaring of the crowd encouraging them. Amping up their set increasing the energy levels. </p><p>Yet before they get to that point they go through a truth finding process. Finding who they are as themselves before they can find their Queens prosona. </p><p>The common questions alot of Queens get asked is, 'What is a drag queen?ʼ</p><p>Well a Drag queen is a person wanting to take on another persona of one self. They're not Transgendered. Yet there's nothing wrong with them if they are. They weren't born in the wrong body. They want to explore this other persona that grows deep inside. </p><p>Most Queens have to admit the truth to themselves. I'm different. I'm unique. I'm just me. Yet the world is afraid of change of being woke. They're afraid if they do admit their true feelings their true identities they'll be outcasted. </p><p>Yet Drag Queens are proud of who they are. They've followed their dreams. They've struggled and faced their truths yet why don't we? </p><p>We admire these strong characters. These strong people because they have the balls to do what us mundanes don't. They've accepted their truth no matter how terrifying. </p><p>So I challenged you to do so. </p><p>Just like I've accepted the challenge, I challenge you. </p><p>Let's embrace our truth. </p><p>~Elizabeth Cooper. ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RV life wasn't tough for Jughead. Betty on the other hand she was still getting used to the small tiny bed. You would think she's used to the small bed sharing with Jughead. But she'd always hog the blanket and spread into a starfish during the night.</p><p>Tonight was like no other. Jughead missed sharing a bed with her. He'd cling on to her. Betty rolled over hugging him but she pushed him off. He fell from the high bed onto the dresses that were sprawled all over the RV.</p><p>Jughead woke up."Betts!" Betty woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked at him giggling. "Did I push you off again?" She whispered as she reached her hand out to help him up. </p><p>Jughead got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled her down to join him. Betty pouted at him as she moved to sit on his lap. She yawned as she pulled them back onto the bed. </p><p>"That was mean Juggie."</p><p>"Payback is a bitch Betty."</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes as they hugged tightly to save space on the bed. They fell asleep again hopefully not falling off the bed.</p><p>____</p><p>The following morning the woke up in their arms. They held each other like they used to before everything happened. Betty couldn't help but smile up at him.</p><p>"Sorry about last night." She whispered trying not to wake Kevin and Fangs up.</p><p>"Its okay. I kind of missed you hogging the blanket and small beds."Betty just blushed. "I swear you were a starfish in a past life."He teased.</p><p>"Not my fault I like a comfy bed."</p><p>"That's way we talked about a double one or a king size." Betty shrugged."And star fish are cute af."</p><p>"So are you." Jughead admitted. </p><p>Betty blushed at him. "Stop you know I hate compliments. "She pouted.</p><p>"Well I know but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop." </p><p>"Meanie." </p><p>"No mean would be me doing this." Jughead began to tickle her.</p><p>Betty began laughing uncontrollably. She giggled as she began to push him off but it failed. Jughead knew all her ticklish spots. They woke up Kevin and Fangs but they didn't know.</p><p>"Juggie I swear to god stop that." Shr pouted.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>He continued to tickle her. Betty couldn't help but laugh. She tried to stop giggling but she couldn't. He cradled his laps and continued to tickle her. Betty finally managed to pin his hands down. </p><p>His face was inches away from her. Him practically on top of her. She missed this. Oh god how she missed him teasing her and her teasing him. If she moved her hips she'd be grinding on him. Could she tease him like that? </p><p>Betty didn't have to think twice about it. She started to wiggle her hips grinding on him. She promised herself to take things slow but it was so easy to fall into old patterns. She heard Jughead groan softly he bit his lips to suppress the smile and moan.</p><p>"Betts?"</p><p>"You okay up the-" Before Betty could finish her sentence his lips were connected to hers. They kissed slowly for away. Kevin and Fangs look at each other and smiled. They slowly pulled away for air."up there." She whispered biting her lips.</p><p>"Much better now."</p><p>"Juggie they'll wake up soon... talk later?" Betty smiled. Jughead nodded smiling too. He climbed off of her as he began to message Archie.</p><p>J: how was the set?</p><p>A: got picked up to do a record deal.</p><p>J: that's amazing!</p><p>A: how is it going with Betty?</p><p>J: amazing I would say. We just kissed.</p><p>A: so your back together?</p><p>J: I don't know yet. But God I miss her. Shr pushed me off the bed again today. I used to hate that but I miss it.</p><p>A: you two never stopped loving one another.</p><p>J: never. </p><p>A: I would go for it.</p><p>J: maybe. We'll come see you when were back.</p><p>A: you better.</p><p>Betty was currently getting changed. She had changed into some leggings and the flannel he gave her years ago. Betty never threw it away. She added a vest top beneath it.</p><p>Veronica messaged her.</p><p>V: so lover boy?</p><p>B: we kissed twice.</p><p>V: so your together?</p><p>B: not yet but hopefully soon.</p><p>V: can't wait!</p><p>Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her. All she did was smile back. Kevin and Fangs were up now. They got change before Betty drove. </p><p>It was her time to drive. Betty didn't mind driving she had full control over the music and it gave her something to focus on.</p><p>"What song are we feeling today? Some ABBA?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"Really betts?" Jughead pouted.</p><p>"Come on Juggie. I know your a secret fan at heart."</p><p>Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. It's true he was so he agreed. Betty began to play Waterloo. They all sang but Jughead was belting it out. Fangs started to record him as he uploaded it to his Instagram.</p><p>The RV began to slow down and the tank was full. She didn't understand why. She had some knowledge of fixing up cars and bikes but RVs she had non. </p><p>"What's happening?" Kevin asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I think the engine went bust. Can someone call us a toe truck?" Betty asked.</p><p>Fangs was already on it. They all jumped out the car. Betty popped the hood up smoke came up in a massive gust. Jughead pulled his phone out to see the video uploaded. He rolled his eyes as he knew Betty would want to save it.</p><p>Betty sat down on the side of the rode. She was knew it was going to be expensive it to fix it. The toe truck came and tuck them to the garage. They were sat in the cafe across the street. </p><p>"Its going to be so expensive." Kevin sighed.</p><p>"How are we going to pay for it?" Fangs added.</p><p>Kevin looked around to see a wet tshirt competition. He pulled the poster down and showed them.</p><p>"Its a grand for winner. I can enter or B can." He added.</p><p>"I can pay for the rest." Betty told them.</p><p>"Will you do it with me?" Kevin asked her.</p><p>Betty was slightly reluctant. She just looked at everyone. Kevin looked excited. Fangs wasn't opposed to the idea too.</p><p>"It'll be fun."The boys told her. </p><p>"Who for you? You Jones you just want to see my tits. You boys want to dress in drag and do it. They'll eat you alive." Betty pointed out.</p><p>"Together B! It'll be fun."</p><p>Betty let a long dramatic sigh as she agreed.</p><p>______</p><p>Betty couldn't believe she agreed to a wet tshirt competition. She was currently getting ready she had shorts on and a sheer white crop top. She had her white swimsuit bra on.</p><p>Betty was nervous in how people would react to people with Kevin. She cared about him too much .</p><p>Jughead came in to see her."You ready?" He asked.</p><p>"Ready to vomit more like." She giggled nervously.</p><p>Jughead came up behind her. He hugged her ready for her to push him away but she didn't. She held him close to her. </p><p>"Why did I agree to this?"</p><p>"Well we need the money for the RV plus you love showing people wrong." Jughead smiled."You also love a challenge." He added.</p><p>"Why am I like this?" Betty sighed.</p><p>"Like what? Stunning, sexy and ever so smart."</p><p>Betty looked up at him. "So we kissed this morning." She uttered nervously.</p><p>"This time sober." Jughead teased.</p><p>She playfully rolled her eyes jabbing him. "I don't want to rush things but we've slipped into old patterns." Betty turned around and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back holding her. "Then let's carry on what we're doing. No labels for now until we're both fully comfortable." He suggested.</p><p>"But I can kiss you sometimes?" </p><p>"I'd like that." Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. "Now come on Juliet its time to get wet."</p><p>Betty couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Did I just say that?" Betty nodded laughing. Jughead groaned hiding his face in her neck.</p><p>"Come on Romeo." Betty rolled her eyes as he was beetroot red from embarrassment.</p><p>Betty and Jughead met Kevin and Fangs at the bar. Betty watched them go up and do it effortlessly. Somehow with some luck the glue didn't give up and made there breast plates fell.</p><p>Betty was nervously tapping her finger nails. Jughead softly intertwined their hands together. Betty looked up at him nervously she smiled at him.</p><p>"You'll be fine. You're just chucking some water on yourself." He teased. "If mother gothel could see you now."</p><p>"Alice would kill me." Betty giggled.</p><p>"I'm imagining look on her face now." Jughead smiled.</p><p>They continue to talk before she got announced to go up. Jughead and the boys knew she wanted to throw up but they also loved how she's doing something spontaneous and fun. Jughead loved seeing that side of her.</p><p>Betty walked up on stage as the music played and the people cheered. There was an upbeat song on Betty started to channel her inner queen. She sprayed herself down forgetting their<br/>was people there with here. She was embracing her body god gave her. </p><p>Kevin and Fangs were so proud of her. They looked over at Jughead his eyes kept following her every movement. He bit his lip slightly aroused. He was so proud of her. </p><p>Jughead could see the curves of her breasts and her tipples peaking through. He had to look away at risk of getting a boner.</p><p>Betty was done and she came running off. She had so much energy and excitement. There was 5 minutes where they were tallying all the votes up. Betty was tapping her fingers nervously as she shivered. Jughead took his jumper off and handed it to her. </p><p>"Once you find the results go get dry and wear this." He told her.</p><p>"You know your not getting this back." Betty smiled.</p><p>"I kind of guessed. It looks better on you anyway."</p><p>Betty smiled at him as she moved her hand to his thigh. She squeezed his leg as he placed his hands over the top of his.</p><p>"The results are in!" The man shouted."The winner is...drum roll!" There was a long dramatically drum roll. "Betty Cooper!"</p><p>Betty was shocked she didn't hear her name at first. Jughead whispered into her ear she had won. He had picked her up and put her on stage. She was completely in disbelief.  The man handed her a check before she thanked everyone and left.</p><p>______</p><p>The following day they headed straight to the garage. They paid all the money upfront straight. She didn't care that the money was getting spent on this she was glad. Throughout this process Betty was learning more about herself and how she should be more confident and takes what she earns. Stand up for herself more. She also loved the fact that it bought her and Jughead close together again.</p><p>Once they had the RV back to the rightful owners Betty was sat in the back working. Jughead was eating with Fangs. Betty was hungry but needed this article done. Penny was still getting on her ass. She finally said something this afternoon.</p><p>- I am working long days following these queens around. I need at least 6 hours if sleep to function. These articles will be emailed to you once I think they're ready. I will send them at my deadlines like we agreed on not half way through. -</p><p>Betty rested her head on Jughead as she began to write. Jughead was editing photos.</p><p> </p><p>~The path to be spontaneous~</p><p>Being a drag queen means they have to be spontaneous all the time. They're constantly trying to out do one another be the best. </p><p>So spontaneous is good here in the drag community.</p><p>Have you ever been spontaneous?</p><p>These beautiful queens have made me be more spontaneous in my life.</p><p>They encouraged me to do so and through out this experience I have gained more confidence and love for myself.</p><p>Being around queens they make you realise that we shouldn't be ashamed of who we are. They are free and spontaneous so why can't we be.</p><p>They encouraged spontaneous behaviour. They challenged me to be spontaneous so now I challenge you.</p><p>Be spontaneous for the day and tweet us about it.</p><p>~Elizabeth Cooper.~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RV life was getting easier for everyone. Betty woke up in Jughead's arms. His sleeping face as he breathed softly. Her head raising up and down as she rested it on his chest.</p><p>Her body was cradled up in his flannel. She couldn't stop smiling at him. This felt good but they were in a small bubble. A bubble that consisted of no parents.</p><p>Betty slowly kissed him. She then spread multiple kisses along his neck and lips. Jughead's eyes started to flutter awake with a smile on his face. He began to kiss her back.</p><p>"Morning gorgeous." Jughead whispered.</p><p>"Morning handsome."</p><p>They kissed each other again smiling happily. "What are we going to eat?" Jughead asked.</p><p>Betty just giggled waking up the others. "Please wait to have sex for when we're not here." Kevin begged.</p><p>They both laughed."Its not what you think. Juggie is hungry. He's always thinking about his stomach." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Typical. There's donuts from yesterday and bread for toast." Fangs said before kissing Kevin good morning.</p><p>"Hmm don't stop babe." He mumbled.</p><p>"Now who looks like they're going to have sex with us in the RV." Jughead teased.</p><p>Betty kissed Jughead to shut him up. "Jughead come get food with me." Fangs said. "We can leave these gorgeous babes to get ready."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The boys quickly got ready before heading to get everything for breakfast. As they waited Fangs wanted to talk to Jughead.</p><p>"You look worried or concerned." Jughead pointed.</p><p>"I want to ask Kevin to marry him but I don't know how." </p><p>"Just ask. You know he'll say yes."</p><p>"I know but I want it to be special." </p><p>"Do it in a drag performance." Jughead suggested.</p><p>"Jug that's amazing." Fangs smiled.</p><p>_____</p><p>Meanwhile at the RV, Kevin was doing Betty's makeup. He wanted to do it and have a little girl time.</p><p>"I would love to see Jughead in drag." Kevin smiled.</p><p>Betty's eyes lit up as she giggled. "That would be everything. We should convince him." She told him.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"When we were together it was either sex, food, the movies or all." Betty listed.</p><p>"Let me guess sex and food worked the best together." Kevin smiled.</p><p>Betty giggled nodding.</p><p>"So how good was the sex?"</p><p>Betty smirked at Kevin. She did miss the sex. It was hot,wild and they got up to anything they felt comfortable with.</p><p>"Spill!" Kevin squealed.</p><p>"Amazing. God I miss it so much. It's one of the things I missed the most." She admitted.</p><p>"Oh I bet it was." He winked.</p><p>"Kev!" Betty gasped before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Tis the truth dear Elizabeth."</p><p>They both erupted in laughter when the boys came back in. They both looked at them confused. </p><p>"What's so funny babe?" Fangs asked Kevin.</p><p>"Amazing sex lifes and Jughead in drag."</p><p>"Excuse me what?" Jughead asked. "No...no no no."</p><p>"Please Juggie it'll be fun. I can do your hair and makeup." Betty pouted.</p><p>"Why should I baby? Who's going to take the pictures tonight for Penny?" He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I can. We can do a piece on it. It'll be fun so and you can write the piece this week. It'll be so fun baby." She smiled.</p><p>Jughead just looked at her lovingly. "Do I have a choice?" He teased.</p><p>"Not really." Betty giggled.</p><p>Jughead leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for awhile before he pulled away. "Fine." He playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yay!" Betty clapped her hands excitedly.</p><p>"Let's go shopping!" Kevin squealed.</p><p>That's exactly what they did. They headed to the nearest shopping mall. Jughead was dreading this. Betty couldn't help but smirk. She knew how much he hated shopping.</p><p>"Baby this is going to be hell." Jughead sighed.</p><p>"Hell with pretzels at the end of it." Betty giggled.</p><p>"How dare you Elizabeth?" He smiled.</p><p>"How dare I what?" She smirked.</p><p>"You know what Elizabeth. You use my love for food and spending time with you against me. That's low babe." Jughead pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>Betty hugged him back kissing him softly. The men already had piles of clothes for Jughead to try on. He rolled his eyes before he got uttered into the changing room.</p><p>Betty just waited outside as the men wanted it to he a surprise for her. This gave her chance to check up upon work emails.</p><p>A couple hours later they headed out the mail. Betty was working in the food court when Jughead hugged her from behind her kissing her neck. </p><p>"Thank god we fan finally go." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Had fun?"</p><p>"More like my own hell." He kissed her.</p><p>Kevin and Fangs were hugging one another. He was going to do it tonight with Jughead's help. They all ate before heading back to the RV.</p><p>When they got back they all needed to start getting ready. Betty was so excited to beat his face. Jughead loved seeing Betty saw happy. </p><p>"Babe be gentle." He pouted.</p><p>Betty kissed him as she pinky promised him. Jughead just sat there huffing and sighing as Betty worked on his face. Kevin kept coming to help in between getting himself ready.</p><p>He kept moving and twitching. Betty kept having to stop and start. She kept pouting at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry babe its just so uncomfortable." He sighed. "And so itchy. How do you cope baby?"</p><p>"Years of experience. You get used to it at some point and you find out what works best with time." Betty explained.</p><p>"So wise."</p><p>"I know." She giggled.</p><p>It wasn't long before Betty finished his makeup. The boys took him to get dressed as Betty started her own makeup. Betty was fully ready before the boys were. She was waiting outside the RV now with Jughead's camera around her neck.</p><p>Betty was checking her phone when Kevin and Fangs headed out. Fangs had a bag for an outfit change when he was at the venue.</p><p>"Now introducing the new queen of the RV. She's hungry for the crowds love. Let's please give a warm welcome for...Ivory Peaks!" Kevin cheered.</p><p>Betty and Fangs cheered. Jughead walked out wobbling everywhere. His balance was awful in the heels. But slowly got the hang of it.</p><p>He flipped his wig to one side as he gave them a cat walk strut. Betty couldn't help but laugh at him. It was such a shock to see him like this.</p><p>"Wow my Juggie makes a hot women."</p><p>"My betts is just a stunning." Jughead just hugged her.</p><p>"Photo time!" Fangs smiled.</p><p>Betty took a photo of all the men in drag to began with. They all took a few more photos before they started to head to the venue. Jughead held Betty close to him as she felt like he was going to deck the floor in these heels.</p><p>______</p><p>At the venue:</p><p>Betty was getting the drinks in whilst the boys were in the back getting ready. Kevin was the first one to go on. His number was amazing. The crowd was roaring.</p><p>Then Fangs and Jughead headed onto the stage. When they went shopping. Jughead and Fangs planned on how he would propose to Kevin. It was in a drag act. Fangs was in a white gown and Jughead stayed in the dress he had on before. He was acting as a bridesmaid.</p><p>Fangs started walking on the stage with Jughead behind him as the music played. He then started to sing the song and acting to mouth it in the club.</p><p>"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<br/>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." Fangs looked directly at Kevin.</p><p>"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard. We can go,No one will know<br/>Oh c'mon girl. Who cares if we're trashed. Got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of Patron."</p><p>"And it's on girl. Don't say no no no no no. Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And we'll go go go go go. If you're ready, like I'm ready." Jughead sang as he danced a little jig. </p><p>Betty couldn't help but laugh. She was taking so many photos of them and filming it for the website.</p><p>"Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.<br/>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<br/>Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." The boys both started singing for that as they danced with flowers.</p><p>"Oh. I'll go get a ring. Let the choir bell sing like ooh. So what you wanna do<br/>Lets just run girl. If we wake up and you want to break up. That's cool. No I won't blame you. It was fun girl."  Jughead was singing this part as he looked at Betty winking. Betty blushed and mouthed call me. That earned her a little laugh on stage.</p><p>"Don't say no no no no no. Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And we'll go go go go go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."  Jughead echoed the no's for him.</p><p>"Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do<br/>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<br/>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do. Tell me right now baby. Tell me right now baby, baby.</p><p>Just say I do. Tell me right now baby. Tell me right now baby, baby. Oh. It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." Fangs sangs the rest of the song as Jughead walked behind him picking up the train on his dress.</p><p>He then walked over to Kevin sitting with Betty. He got down on one knee as Jughead moved to stand behind Betty passing her his flowers. Kevin just looked at Fangs confused.</p><p>"Baby what are you doing?" He asked smiling.</p><p>"Kevin Keller... Kev kev kev. God how I love you. We're always looking for dumb and fun things to do. You're stunning and handsome. I definitely want to marry you. So Kevin Keller will you give me the honor of marrying me?" Fangs asked as he pulled out a ring.</p><p>Kevin gasped as he was crying. He tried to utter out a yes but couldn't. All he did was nod.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Fangs slipped the ring on him before he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Betty was watching the scene all unfold. She held so much love and admiration for that couple. She was crying herself.</p><p>"That was beautiful. Baby you knew?" She asked.</p><p>Jughead kissed her softly and smiled."Maybe baby." He winked. Betty smiled kissing him. </p><p>"We're engaged." Kevin smiled at Fangs.</p><p>"About time honey."</p><p>"Aww look our drag parents baby." Betty smiled.</p><p>"As in love as ever." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Congratulations." They said in unison.</p><p>"Will you be our maids of honours?" Kevin asked.</p><p>Both Betty and Jughead smiled."We would be honoured." Betty smiled.</p><p>"Can I please change now? My balls are in places they should never be." Jughead pulled on the dress to try ease his pain.</p><p>They all laughed as he headed to the bathroom. Jughead came out the bathroom and headed straight to Betty. He was in need of coffee or Betty's kisses. He'd be happy with anyone.</p><p>They were all outside waiting for him. They headed back to the RV park in s group. Never leaving anyone alone. It was safe like that.</p><p>Once in the RV everyone got changed into their pajamas. Betty cradled his lap sharing sweet kisses before she climbed to her side of the bed. Jughead pulled her close towards him. Betty rested her head on him as she fell asleep.</p><p>______</p><p>The following morning Jughead woke up first. He sat in the front seat writing. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He had his headphones on listening to his music. </p><p>He was never an early worm catches the bird type of guy. Today he was and he guessed he was getting it off of Betty.  Jughead looked over at her and saw her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and then she had her little cute button nose as it was a little red as she was cold. All he wanted to do was kiss her.</p><p>Jughead just let her sleep. She needed to catch up on her sleep. Betty would get a little snappy when she was sleepless.</p><p>A few hours passed and Betty woke up. She saw Jughead typing away on the article. Betty tiptoed out of the bed and over Kevin and Fangs to hug him from behind. She successfully did that as she kissed his neck.</p><p>"Good morning baby." Betty smiled.</p><p>"And the princess awakes." Jughead teased turning to kiss her.</p><p>"To be Juggie less in my bed. That was quiet the shock." She giggled as Kevin and Fangs woke up.</p><p>"Morning love birds." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"We could say the same to you too." Fangs told them.</p><p>"Well maybe."</p><p>"I'm driving." Betty told them.</p><p>"Baby no." Betty pouted at Jughead."You're the worst driver I know."</p><p>"I'm not that bad." She told him.</p><p>"Sure baby." He said not believing a word of it.</p><p>"Just wait till we get home." Betty glared at him.</p><p>"You'll be too in love with Hotdog to tell me off." Jughead winked at her.</p><p>"Don't use hotdog against me."</p><p>"Why babe?" He asked.</p><p>"Because you know my love for him. He snuggles me when we were arguing. Then you came and apologised because we can't go days without speaking to one another."</p><p>Jughead pulled her in for a hug."Yet we went years." He kissed her.</p><p>"Years without you being my boyfriend was awful."Betty kissed him.</p><p>"So I'm your boyfriend again?" Jughead smiled holding her hand.</p><p>"Of course Juggie. I can't imagine my life without you again now." </p><p>Kevi couldn't help but awe. Everything finally felt right. This was one of the best drag tours he's ever done.</p><p> </p><p>~ The Balls to Drag.~</p><p>Have you ever tried drag? </p><p>It takes some balls to stop tuck and shove your prizes protestations into a place they should never be tucked into.</p><p>Yet there's something so liberating about it. The liberating thing is getting out your comfort zone. Taking on this persona of being more confident then you normally are.</p><p>It's a such a long process and to see the transformation at the end is simple breath taking. Granted it is a shock at first but you really home in on that persona that you create. </p><p>It takes something within you to feel like you can do this. Its sparks something in you. This energy that's electric.</p><p>So electric that erupts through all your body.</p><p>It's a liberating feeling that everyone need to experience once in their life.</p><p>But one question is do you have the balls to try drag? </p><p>Can you turn drab in to drag and release you're inner queen?</p><p>Tag us with #Drab2drag of you attempt being a queen.</p><p>~Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the bast few weeks Betty understood the pleasures of travelling. She understood the simplicity of it. How something like driving across county on a drag tour could become normal. </p><p>In what world was it normal. In her world it became normal. It's ironic how something so extra can sometimes turn into something so simple. </p><p>How it takes two complete strangers to push her back together with the love of her life. Yes the love of her life and yes she doesn't use that term lightly. Betty had fallen head over heels in love with Jughead Jones again. </p><p>Betty and Kevin was up front driving when Fangs and Jughead were in the back sleeping. They stopped for gas when Jughead woke up and kissed and hugged her from behind. </p><p>"Hey baby." Betty smiled. </p><p>"Hey gorgeous." Jughead kissed her again. </p><p>"So good morning kisses are a thing again?" She teased kissing him again.</p><p>"Oh most definitely."</p><p>Betty bit his lip softly. "Good." She winked. </p><p>Jughead just looked at her in awe. "What happens when we get home?" Betty whispered fearful. "Reality kicks in."</p><p>"We'll figure it out. I love you Betty Cooper."</p><p>"I love you too Jughead." Betty teared up smiling. </p><p>Jughead softly wiped her tears away. "We'll get through this baby. Do you know why?" Betty shook her head no. "I'm not losing you again."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>They kissed again when Kevin walked back in. "Oh look the love birds are up." He smirked. </p><p>"Kev I was up driving with you." Betty giggled. </p><p>"Oh shush you ruined my joke."</p><p>Jughead smiled as Ethel began to ring him. He sighed as he declined it. </p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"Ethel she has been calling me non stop for a year straight. It was one stupid drunken kiss and now she is obsessed." Jughead sighed.</p><p>"Well she did like you in high school remember?"</p><p>"Oh I remember and I remember how jealous you got "</p><p>Betty pouted at him. "It wasn't my fault. You were my boyfriend and she had this creepy obsession with you." Jughead smirked kissing her.</p><p>"Don't worry I am in process of getting a restraining order."</p><p>Betty looked up at him. "Good." She hugged him as he sat down. "Where's are next stop?" She added.</p><p>"A town called Riverdale."</p><p>Betty and Jughead just groaned. They were going to their home town and taking the longest route to get there. </p><p>"Juggie drive us there. Kev is going the long way around."</p><p>"Wait you know it?" He questioned.</p><p>"We are it." They replied in unison.</p><p>"Wait it's your home town?" Kevin questioned. </p><p>"Yep." Jughead replied. </p><p>Betty began to get tense and nervous. "And your mothers will be there." He added.</p><p>"Yep. Its probably gals night out." </p><p>"Baby it will be fine. We're adults and they can't tell us what to do." Jughead told her getting in the drivers seat.</p><p>"This is the last stop before the world biggest drag queen competition right?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay." Betty nodded.</p><p>Jughead rested his hand on her thigh gently stroking it to calm her down. This was a massive step going back into Riverdale as a couple.</p><p>"Kev you ready to meet my mother dearest? You'll have a blast." She sighed.</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"Try adding my mother too." Jughead added. "There's a plus side though." He glanced at Betty as she smiled. "We're talking up to the best diner in the world." </p><p>"God I've missed Pops food." Betty smiled her mouth was watering at the thought of it.</p><p>"You mean we will actually get decent fast food for once?" Fangs eyes lit up.</p><p>"The best ever." The two replied in unison.</p><p>"Thank fuck." The men chuckled.</p><p>Betty smiled at them as Jughead drove. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder when they drove. </p><p>She just messaged Veronica.</p><p>B: so we're heading to Riverdale.</p><p>V: no way! Your mother! Jughead! Fuck!</p><p>B: tell me about it. I'm freaking out. Things are different this time. They ruined us before.</p><p>V: show them your not a little girl anymore.</p><p>B: I am but its fucking annoying because I love him and he loves me and its  annoying because I want to steam and yell at her for keeping us apart so long. I could be engaged by now.</p><p>V: go off on her.</p><p>B: she's my mother.</p><p>V: she is a bitch.</p><p>B: I mean it's not lie.</p><p>Veronica started to call her as she answered. "I mean you have  nothing to lose now." She told her. </p><p>"Yeah V I kind of do."</p><p>"She is my mother." Betty rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey Veronica." Jughead smiled. "Don't put bad ideas in her head."</p><p>"But Jug where's the fun in that. Reckless B is the fun B." Veronica told him through the phone.</p><p>"And I want my Betts not to go insane with Alice. The Cooper women at war isn't a smooth sailing trip."</p><p>"Riveting." Kevin smirked. "Its like a soap drama in our own RV."</p><p>Betty put Veronica on loud speaker. "You sound like my kind of girl." Kevin told her. "B has told us all about you."</p><p>"Well I can't wait to meet you." Veronica told Kevin.</p><p>"Girls Brunch. Sorry baby." Betty smiled at Jughead.</p><p>"That's fine I can go with Fangs and Arch to grab some lunch." </p><p>"How is that ginger stud?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"Wait there's another one? This is getting better." Kevin gasped.</p><p>Betty showed them a picture."My god he is hot." The boys said in unison.</p><p>"And good in the sack." Veronica giggled.</p><p>"Okay V we have to go. Talk later?"</p><p>"Love you B."</p><p>"Love you too crazy."</p><p>Betty ended the call as they were pulling up into the five seasons. Betty sighed softly. She must admit she did miss Riverdale. </p><p>Jughead and Betty left to go freshen up. Betty was in desperate need of a hot warm shower. She looked at Jughead as he picked her up on the bed. It was the same room he asked her to be his serpent queen when he was involved fully. </p><p>Betty moved his hair out the way as she kissed his lips. "Are you ever going to let me get my shower? I noticed there's a bath tub. That's even better." Betty smiled. </p><p>"Maybe I'll join you." Jughead kissed her sweetly.</p><p>"Do you want too?"</p><p>"Only if you'll have me."</p><p>Betty wrapped her arms around him."What are you waiting for? Carry me baby." Jughead ran to the bathroom and began the bath.</p><p>He then jumped on the bed littering Betty's body in kisses as he carried her to the bathroom. Layers flew off as they undressed one another. Delicate kisses littered down each other's body as Betty pulled him closer.</p><p>"I want you." She whispered softly.</p><p>"Then take me baby."</p><p>Betty smirked as she wrapped her feet around his waist. Jughead smiled at her as he gently thrusted into her. Betty moaned softly as she kissed Jughead.</p><p>They slowly began to make love. It was soft tender  kisses and thrusts. Heated kisses at moments. They were so absorbed in the moment when they climaxed together. </p><p>Jughead carried her over to the bath gently lowering her into it. He climbed in it behind her. Betty leaned up as she kissed him. He interviewed their hands together holding her close.</p><p>"Feels weird being home right?"</p><p>"A little but it feels right being back with you." Jughead kissed her neck.</p><p>"I can't wait for pops." Betty's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Me too. Remember that time at pops he held a food eating contest?"</p><p>Betty laughed at the memory. "You won. Everyone thought a teenager couldn't win. It was so funny. Everyone's faces gawking at you. You won 250 pounds."</p><p>"Which helped me get my college shit."</p><p>"Remember how we had our first argument and I found you at Pops?" Betty asked.</p><p>"To be honest that was a known move." He smiled. </p><p>"True... you were so mad at me. Thank god your dad talked you into speaking to me again."</p><p>"One of the best things he's ever done. One of the five parenteral things he's done." Jughead whispered into her head.</p><p>"We had the best luck with parental figures." She laughed softly.</p><p>"I know baby."</p><p>Betty looked up at him."Do you think we'll see them?" She whispered.</p><p>"I hope not but baby this is a wicked little town. A small wicked little town so probably." Jughead answered.</p><p>"Well at least I have you and the boys by my side."</p><p>"I'm never leaving it again. Your stuck with me Cooper." He winked.</p><p>Betty gasped."Oh no what shall I do?" She teased.</p><p>"I don't know Coop what will you do?"</p><p>"I think I might have to kiss you more then decide." She leaned in and did exactly that. They made out for about five minutes when she pulled away.  "I think I'm okay with that."</p><p>"Good Cooper because I am yours."</p><p>"Oh yeah baby?"</p><p>"If you'll have me." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"I think I might have to sleep on that." Betty teased.</p><p>_____</p><p>At Le'Bon:</p><p>The following night Betty and Jughead were sat at the VIP table at the speak easy. They were watching their friends. Betty was sat on Jughead's lap as he was taking photos. </p><p>They weren't fully prepared for what happened next. Alice Cooper came and sat at their their table.</p><p>"Look its scum and the slut."Betty just gripped onto Jughead's hands. She could tell her mother was drunk.</p><p>"Mother your drunk." </p><p>"Oh shush Elizabeth. So you found this scum again." She raised her eyebrows up.</p><p>"Mother Jughead isn't scum." Betty smiled at him.</p><p>"Oh shush. Everyone in this town knows the Jones and the serpents are scum."</p><p>Jughead had held his tongue for long enough now. "Alice I appreciate that you don't like my family but never bad mouth them. I love them. Yes we are not saints but we could say the same about you preppy north siders. I love your daughter and that should count for something. So please fuck off so we can work." Jughead spoke calmly.</p><p>Alice didn't listen and Kevin could tell something was happening. He called security over from stage to them. Reggie came over and kicked her out. He then came back to speak to them.</p><p>"Hey guys. Long time no see." He smiled.</p><p>"Busy with work. Little time to come to this little wicked town." Betty shrugged.</p><p>"Well it's nice to see you. How is V doing?" Reggie curiously asked.</p><p>Betty giggled, "she's doing good Reg. Call her some time." Reggie smiled like a child on Christmas. "Thanks I might just do that."</p><p>Reggie left them to enjoy their night. "Ronnie is still the apple of two men's eyes." Jughead teased kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Always Juggie." Betty moved to kiss him properly.</p><p>The rest of their night they enjoyed watching their friends do something they loved. They danced and sang all night long. But as soon as the show ended the were instantly shattered at went to bed.</p><p>The following day Betty dragged the guys out at ass crack of dawn to watch the sunrise at Sweet Water River. Betty would sneak out early sunday morning before meeting Jughead at Pops.</p><p>Both couples sat holding each other kissing one another. Jughead couldn't help himself as he began taking photos of everything. He had a perfect shot of the boys and Betty. He decided to blow it up and give it to them for their wedding present.</p><p>"Who's hungry?" Betty asked. </p><p>"Me!" All the guys shouted.</p><p>Betty laughed as she stood up. "Let's make a stop at pops. I miss his waffles and burgers." She moaned at the thought.</p><p>"Come on baby. Let's eat." Jughead pouted. "No man waits for Pops food unless your waiting in the diner."</p><p>Everyone laughed at Jughead as they headed to the diner. Both couples were hand in hand. Betty must confessed she had missing the feeling of holding his hands. Her hands fit perfectly in his. They were meant to be and it's the little things like the hand holding and the good morning kisses she kissed.</p><p>Once they got into pops,Pops eyes lit up on excitement as he saw his favourite customers. </p><p>"As I live and breath Betty and Jughead together again." He teased.</p><p>"We missed you too pops." They hugged him.</p><p>"I want an invite to the wedding and the babies christening." Pops joked whilst being serious at the same time.</p><p>"Of course pops. We wouldn't have it any other way." Jughead answered.</p><p>"Meet our friends."</p><p>"Hi guys what can I get for you. Betts? Jug? Your normal?" They both nodded smiling.</p><p>"Wait you still remember their orders?" Fangs asked in shock.</p><p>"Of course I do. They've becoming in since they were babies. I've seen these two grow up fall in love. Fall for each other. I've seem them heart broken about each other. Now I'm waiting for the day to see a ring on her finger and I can cater their wedding and I'll die a happy man." He joked.</p><p>"That's adorable." Kevin sighed in awe. </p><p>"So what's your orders?"</p><p>"The pancakes please." Kevin told him.</p><p>"The full English please." Fangs added.</p><p>"Coming right up." Pops hugged them again before he left.</p><p>Betty and Jughead slide into their old booth before they kissed. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she began to write the article.</p><p> </p><p>-The Road To Acceptance.-</p><p>Whether your apart of the LGBTQ community, a drag queen or a straight person we all have to learn one  thing. It's one of the most important lessons life could teach us and that is acceptance.</p><p>Everyone wants acceptance where it's from family or a community. We crave it. It's just human nature. But no one else can accept you until you can accept yourself.</p><p>Watching Destiny and Carmella on their journey they've had endured so much hate. But they accept it. They brush it off and start all over again. </p><p>Straight, gay, bi or a drag queen. Your all more alike than you think. Everyone wants to be accepted. But its along path to acceptance.</p><p>Don't beat yourself up if it takes longest than others. Your journey isn't there. Your journey is your own. So except your journey. Love yourself when people can't love you back. Because slowly accepting yourself is the best acceptance you can ever receive.</p><p> </p><p>Go tell us your acceptance stories with the #Iacceptmyself.</p><p>Hers ours-</p><p> #Iacceptmyself - My house was a military and police based house. It was masculine. I wasn't so masculine. It took me to accept that before I could come out to them as an openly gay man. I love you mom and dad thank you for accepting me -Kevin.</p><p> #Iacceptmyself- I was in Forster care. I was beaten nearly to death for being a proud gay man. It took me to accept the hate that I am stronger then they are. That it doesn't matter what they think because I except myself. -Fangs.</p><p> #Iacceptmyself- I was from the wrong side of the tracks. A gang leader. My family is a gang but were a community and we don't do illegal things. My small wicked town didn't understand that. I had to accept that they are always going to be prejudiced but you always find a diamond in the rough that sees you for you. - Jughead. </p><p> #Iacceptmyself- I struggle with mental illness. It runs in my family. People think I am crazy. I had to accept myself for being strong and accepting my mental health doesn't define me as a person.- Betty.</p><p>So tell us your #Iacceptmyself story on any social media platform. </p><p>And remember acceptances comes from within before anything where else.</p><p>-Elizabeth Cooper.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 months later:</p><p>With a national title on Kevin's back him and Fangs were travelling all around the world. They would call Betty and Jughead each Thursday night as Wednesday night was their date night.</p><p>It was one rare occasion when the pair was in New York. They weren't travelling for awhile again. </p><p>The series article they wrote was blowing up. People all over the world have reached out to read them. They were still relevant to this day. </p><p>Kevin and Fangs were surprising the pair at their work. They needed them to be a witness at their wedding. They had waited far too long and just wanted to sign the papers. They had a small ceremony in Paris but had to properly sign the papers now.</p><p>So with the pair splitting up to find the two they were so excited. Kevin found Betty typing away at her computer. She got all the good hard hitting articles now. The fans of the magazine go crazy for her work.</p><p>"Can I put those fingers to work else where?" Kevin asked. </p><p>"Kev! Your home." Betty shot up like a rocket to hug him. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm amazing. You know how me and Fangs got married on top of the Eiffel Tower. We need to sign the papers in the US. I need my maid of honor to be a witness." He told her.</p><p>"I would love that. Let me grab my jacket." </p><p>"Perfect the boys will meet us in the lobby."</p><p>"So how is your shoulders with the weight of a national title!" Betty squealed excitedly.</p><p>"Its just so heavy. I'm all knotted up and this crown is too heavy. My Fangs has been giving me a happy ending massage." Kevin teased.</p><p>Betty blushed at him."Okay some information we could have gone without." </p><p>"True but I know your a kinky slut."</p><p>"Well if the ties fit." She winked as she walked up to Jughead.</p><p>Jughead picked her up and kissed her. They've been so busy with work. They kissed passionately before they pulled away.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Hey don't we get an I love you?" The boys teased.</p><p>The couple  burst out into a fit of giggles. "Of course we love you guys." They hugged one another. </p><p>"Let's get them finally hitched." Jughead teased.</p><p>"I mean don't you think it's about time?"  Betty looked between them. "But I think there's one thing missing." </p><p>"What?" All the boys asked.</p><p>"Do you really think I am letting my drag sons not get married in a suit?" Betty questioned them.</p><p>"Aww honey that's cute your more like our drag daughter especially Jug." </p><p>"Shush go home change. Me and Jug can quickly get changed too." She ordered.</p><p>"You are right. Meet us at our place?" Fangs asked. </p><p>"You know it." Jughead smiled.</p><p>____</p><p>At the courthouse:</p><p>The boys looked handsome in their suits. Betty felt like a proud mama bird. They looked so handsome and happy. Throughout the months of getting to know the boys they've all grew really close.</p><p>Both couples have witnessed each love blossom. Some loved blossomed stronger and some loved reconnected and blossomed just as brighter as the last. </p><p>Betty and Jughead was stood at the side holding one another. They smiled at the couple at the front of the room. They watched their friends with so much happiness in their eyes. </p><p>Kevin and Fangs looked at one another smiling. Eyes locked on one another as the ordain began the quick ceremony. They already had the perfect ceremony in Paris. Here today there just finalising everything.</p><p>The ordain was light hearted and loving. He embraced them no matter what their sexuality. </p><p>The ordain came to the end of the ceremony finishing it up. It was a beautiful ceremony to actually finalising everything.</p><p>"I, Kevin Keller, take you Fangs Forgarty, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."</p><p>"Now Forgarty." The ordain said.</p><p>"I, Fangs Forgarty, take you Kevin Keller, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."</p><p>"You may kiss the groom." </p><p>They kissed one another so passionately. They had to pull away as they were gasping for air. Once the rings were on they had to head into the side room to sign the papers. They signed the papers in joy. Betty and  Jughead signed the papers as a witness with proud.</p><p>"Congratulations." Betty and Jughead smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." They replied in unison.</p><p>_____</p><p>To celebrate they headed up to a rooftop bar. Betty loved rooftop bars. Its something about being under the stars with a drink in her hands and being surrounded with ones they love.</p><p>Betty was looking at the view as Jughead hugged her happily. Kevin and Fangs were beside them doing the same thing.</p><p>Jughead kissed Betty happily. "I'll go get you a  drink." He told her.</p><p>"I'll go get you one too." Fangs told him.</p><p>They headed to the bar together. Jughead kept glancing at Betty. Fangs noticed that. He smirked at him.</p><p>"I thought you were proposing?"</p><p>"I'm working on that. I'm doing it through an article I convinced Penny to let me write it." Jughead smiled.</p><p>"So when does the article hit?" Fangs asked.</p><p>"This Sunday. Make sure you get a copy." </p><p>"We will do." He told him.</p><p>They grabbed the drinks before heading back to them. They were welcomed with a sweet kiss. The group was so happy. </p><p>_____</p><p>Sunday came and the article hits the shelves. Betty was in bed as Jughead was making breakfast for her. She had her tea in as she read the magazine.</p><p>~The road to a loving.~</p><p>How do you know if you love someone? </p><p>That's the question everyone asks their self. It's a question that we might have done on the daily or more. </p><p>People say loving you could either go one of two ways heart break or a love that last forever. </p><p>But truly love is a gut feeling. It's the feeling that can get so easily confusing if you let someone get in your head. If you love them you should know. </p><p>When you love someone you want to see them when you wake up. When you fall asleep at night. There the first person you want to tell all the good and or bad too. They make you want the best for you. They make you want to be a better for them but mostly yourself. </p><p>But what really hits sometimes is when you lose someone you love. Whether it's by death or it wasn't meant to be. When you feel the emptiness that fills into a void.</p><p>You feel lost. </p><p>There is no way about it. But if you can reconcile it feels like coming home. A smile that brightens your day. The feeling of relief that you were strong enough to move past the past.</p><p>Love is a funny emotion. </p><p>But it's an human emotion we all crave deeply. Sometimes people are luckily enough to find an epic love twice. Sometimes it's just one epic love. When you find that epic love you hold it close and dearest to your heart. </p><p>When you find them you tell them you love them.</p><p>Tomorrow isn't always granted. </p><p>So you tell them you love them as people's life changes course. If you find someone that is on the same course as you. Sees a future with you. It's all the  more beautiful. </p><p>That's how you know your in love.</p><p>We want to know your love stories here  at the office. Use the hashtag #MyLoveStory</p><p>Here is mine.</p><p>#MyLoveStory</p><p>I fell in love with a beautiful blonde and reunited with her. We've been through the ups and downs. We've been pulled apart by outside perspectives. Yet we are here. Fighting 10 times stronger. All of this has made me realise I  want to spead  the rest of my life with  you Betts. With that in mind marry me Cooper?</p><p>~Written by Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>